Super Smash Brothers for Wii U and 3DS
by TheLoZKing
Summary: The Fourth Smash Tournament is in full swing. Everyone is having a blast. At least, they were until someone ruined everything. Now it's a race against the clock to save the World of Smash from a new yet familiar foe. A Smasher's work is never done.
1. Chapter 1

**TZBM: Time for a rewrite. With Super Smash Brothers for 3DS now released in Japan and the leak proven real, it's time to revamp my old SSB4 story. No plugging myself in, no cliché "warped away to some random place" happening to set the scene. We're just jumping into it right away and winging it from there. I do not own any characters used in this story. Mega Man is owned by Capcom, Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA, Pac-Man is owned by Namco Bandai, and every other character is owned by Nintendo. I don not condone claiming copyrighted material as your own, nor will I ever do such a thing.**

**Super Smash Brothers for 3DS and Wii U**

**Chapter 1: What the hey is going on here?**

The first thing Mario noticed after opening his eyes was the fact that he was somewhere in the middle of a forest clearing, one he didn't recognize. The second thing he noticed was his head. More specifically, that it was throbbing lightly.

"Mama-mia! My-a head! What-a happened to me?" the hero plumber wondered.

"Well, look who decided to regain consciousness." said a voice to Mario's right.

Glancing to the side, Mario saw a white-gloved hand extended towards him. Taking said hand, he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Upon gaining his bearings, Mario glanced around, coming face to face with an old friend.

"Oh. Hi-a Sonic. I don't suppose you-a know what happened?" Mario asked.

"Nope. I'm just as clueless as you are." Sonic answered.

"Eh, it was-a worth a shot, I suppose." Mario replied.

"You find anything, Sonic?" called a third voice.

"Yeah, come and see!" Sonic called back.

There was the sound of movement, and then not one but two figures appeared. A blue robot boy and a spherical yellow man, to be precise, the former being the one who had called out to Sonic.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Good to see you, Mario." Mega Man greeted.

"Mega Man. I-a see you're no worse for wear." Mario replied.

"You know, this truly is a momentous occasion. Four great video game icons all together at once. Talk about surreal." Pac-Man stated.

"You can say that again. It's just too bad Snake couldn't come back. But age isn't that kind to everyone." Sonic mused.

"Well, I'd say we should probably get going. The sooner we find out what happened, the better." Mega Man finished.

The four heroes turned and began running through the trees, Sonic keeping his speed to a minimum so the other three could keep up.

"Just like in the Olympics, 'eh Mario? I gotta slow down so I don't completely defeat you." Sonic taunted.

"And in return I had to not use my full strength in gymnastics and the like so you could have a chance." Mario replied.

The two shared a laugh before returning their attention forward.

Soon, the four reached another clearing, this one distinctly larger than the one Mario had woken up in.

"If there's one thing know from experience, it's that big clearings mean big trouble." Mega Man warned.

"We'll have to be careful." Pac-Man agreed.

As if on cue, the sky turned red.

"Speak of the devil." Sonic said.

"This is-a familiar, yet foreign at the same time. It's kind of like when the-a Subspace Emissary attacked, but kind of not." Mario thought aloud.

Circular shadows suddenly appeared on the ground, pausing for a few seconds before forming into small creatures.

"Those sure don't look like Primids, though." Sonic added.

"Whatever they are, they don't seem friendly." Mega Man readied a Metal Blade.

"Shall we?" Pac-Man asked, charging a pac-fruit.

"Let's get 'em!" Sonic exclaimed.

The four heroes charged, and the creatures wasted no time in retaliating. A full-scale clobbering ensued, with the occasional sounds of fireballs, spin dashes, buster shots, and munching being heard over the battle. Eventually all of the creatures either were defeated or ran off.

"Looks like that's-a it for now." Mario said, surveying the immediate area.

"So, what was that about the Subspace Emissary?" Mega Man asked.

"Long story short, this evil guy named Tabuu tried to consume the entire Smash World during the Brawl tournament and all the tournament's participants had to join forces to beat him." Sonic explained.

"Interesting. Do you think he's back?" Pac-Man wondered.

"I don't-a know. Those didn't look-a like the mooks he used last-a time. Either he's-a using a new army or there's someone else-a trying to take over the World of Smash." Mario stated.

"Whoever it is, I doubt this is the last we've seen of those shadow things. We better keep moving. Forests like these can be dangerous at night. Who knows what nocturnal creatures live here?" Sonic concluded.

The four set off again, hoping to find an exit from the forest by nightfall.

**TZBM: This took way too long to finish. And the next chapter will probably take a long time because I have yet to finish a last few things in Pokemon Omega Ruby. Anyways, I know it's kinda short, but enjoy anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TLoZK: I initially only meant to hold off on this story until all the DLC was revealed, but I ended up with a bunch more stories than I had in January 2015. At last, it's time to continue this imagining of the story behind the latest Smash Bros. Let's do it.**

**DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Super Smash Brothers is owned by Nintendo and Sora Ltd. Sonic the Hedgehog and Bayonetta are owned by SEGA. Mega Man and Ryu are owned by Capcom. Pac-Man is owned by Bandai Namco. Cloud Strife is owned by Square Enix. All other characters are owned by Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Men at Arms**

Link contemplated his current predicament. He, Marth, and Cloud were somewhere inside of an underground labyrinth, but they weren't sure what they were looking for. They had met up at the entrance and agreed that teamwork would be beneficial, but there was little to find to explain what had happened. He looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. It was Cloud's turn to look around while the other two waited at their makeshift camp, and he had returned from his search. Cloud's expression made it difficult to tell if he had found anything of note.

"Well?" Link asked.

"I think we've got something." Cloud said.

Link nodded and stood. Marth grinned, joining the other two as Cloud lead the way to what he had found.

The path twisted and turned until Cloud stopped in front of a section of a wall with an emblem chiseled into it. The emblem was of three triangles arranged to make a larger one.

"Link, I assume you know what to do." Cloud spoke. It was more of a statement than a question.

Link nodded, holding out his left hand. A symbol like the one on the wall glowed on the back of the Hero of Light's hand, with the bottom right segment filled in. Link focused on the image on the wall, which soon began to light up just like his hand. A section of the wall began to disappear, evaporating in a matter of moments.

"Let's see what we've got here." Link muttered.

The trio continued past the missing section of wall and into a short, featureless corridor. Upon entering the door at the hallway's end, they were greeted by a most unexpected sight. There was a pool of water fed by a small waterfall, yet the water never seemed to increase in volume.

"Something is off about this. The water should have covered the floor by now." Cloud broke the silence.

"I agree, It is very strange." Marth concurred.

"I sense a presence in the water!" Link exclaimed.

Link approached the pool of water, and without warning a dazzling ray of light shone out from below its surface, stunning the three swordsman for a moment. The light died down a little, and a glowing sphere arose from the depths, becoming enveloped by a ghostly shape of a monkey.

"Light Spirit Eldin!" Link was surprised to see the spirit away from Hyrule.

"It is good to see you, Hero. No doubt you have several questions. I have projected myself here in order to aid you. This troubling predicament that has befallen you and your allies is the work of a dark being. Rest assured, however, as it is not Zant. Ganondorf's control over him is gone." Eldin explained.

"Then who is it?" Cloud questioned.

"To be honest, I don't know for sure. But I know it is not an enemy any of you three have ever faced." Eldin answered.

"How can you not know what it is?" Link asked.

"Strange as it may seem, whatever this being is it technically doesn't exist. For some reason, a crack in the space-time continuum has allowed this being to come into this world even though in its own world it never existed in the first place." Eldin continued.

"Never existed? How can that be possible?" Cloud wondered.

"I couldn't tell you. Because of its illogical existence, I have no knowledge of what it is, only that none of you have ever faced such a foe." Eldin answered.

"What else can you tell us?" Link asked.

"Only that you should return above ground and continue your search for more information on this new enemy, and that you'd best find a way to reunite with as many of your allies as possible to increase your odds of success. I can help a bit with both." Eldin finished.

A light enveloped the room, and when it died down the trio of swordsmen and the light spirit found themselves at the entrance to the labyrinth, the sky clear and the sun shining down on them.

"That takes care of getting outside. What about reuniting with our allies?" Marth inquired.

"One moment." Eldin replied.

Another flash of light appeared behind them, and from within emerged a familiar face.

"Marth, Link. Long time no see." Roy greeted.

Marth's face lit up at the sight of his old friend.

"Roy! It's great to see you! I heard you might me able to make it back this time, but this whole fiasco happened before you arrived." Marth said.

Roy turned to the two blond swordsmen.

"Link, I see you're keeping with the times." Roy said.

"Yep. Good to have you back." Link smiled.

Turning to the last member of the group, Roy spoke with respect.

"I don't believe we've met before, Cloud, but your reputation certainly precedes you. I'm glad to have someone with your skills and level of strength on our team." Roy said, extending his hand.

Cloud was quiet for a moment before he managed to crack a half-smile and shook Roy's hand.

"Marth talked a bit about you. You sound like you've got some handy abilities. I hope to see them in action soon." Cloud spoke.

"Ahem." Eldin was still there, and cleared its throat to get the group's attention.

"Before you go, I would like to wish you luck on your adventure. Trust in your strengths, your hearts, and each other. Find the rest of the Smashers, and do your best to keep this world safe. I'm counting on you." Eldin concluded, before disappearing.

"Alright, everyone. We've got a long road ahead of us. Let's get going!" Link exclaimed as the four set off down a path towards a large valley.

**TLoZK: It was probably a bit risky to go the "less smashy more talky" route with this chapter, but I hope it worked out. I know Link is supposed to be silent and Marth &amp; Roy only speak Japanese, but that would severely limit character interaction and that would be a disaster for this kind of story. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
